For the Thrill
by wonderwall05
Summary: Oh what would her mother say if she knew what her little girl got up to at night?


**Just for the Thrill**

**A/N: This story seemed better when I wrote it last night. But that's for you to tell really. Again slightly dirty so if you're not up for it…don't read it!**

Ginny snuck through the corridor not particularly worried about getting caught, she was good at what she did but she wasn't about to let her cockiness be her downfall. The very feeling of sneaking around the school after curfew presented a certain thrill that she had striven for her entire life. Whether it was Quidditch or the occasional fight picked with another student she just couldn't get enough. Which was her main reason for sneaking around at night, her other reason was what awaited her after her sneaking. An even bigger thrill, Ginny thought smiling slyly. Oh what would her mother say if she knew what her little girl got up to at night?

Ginny heard the soft patter of footsteps and she froze ducking behind a statue with a stealth that surprised herself. The footsteps drew nearer and Ginny felt her heart quicken, the rush of blood through her veins, this is what she lived for. The uncertainty of what would happen next, the inability to control the events about to unfold. Oh how it intoxicated her. The footsteps stopped and Ginny held her breath waiting for the moment when they would start up again, and start again they did walking past the statue she hid behind. When she didn't see anyone it didn't surprise her and she grinned, ' Seems Harry likes the thrill as well.'

But Ginny wasn't concerned with the nocturnal wanderings of her brother's best friend; she was more excited about her destination and the impending prize. So she slipped out from behind the statue and continued on her merry way.

The rug-covered stones supplied perfect sneaking conditions and she couldn't help but smirk at how Slytherin she became during these times, stealthy and cunning, not something people in her house prized. But, then again she had always wondered if she was placed in the wrong house, the courage she had in ample supplies seemed to be out weighed by the fact that her mind conjured such devious plots that would make any honest Gryffindor gasp.

Ginny's attire seemed discordant, for her current position, her short uniform skirt and tight white tee, were unfit for hiding and running, but possibly her cockiness was taking hold of her a bit. She slipped around the corner hugging the stone almost lovingly, before moving away leaving it unchanged like the rug she walked on.

She was about to turn another corner when she heard distinct tones.

" We'll get them Mrs. Norris. They think they can fool Filch but he is much smarter than they. O yes we will catch them." Filch said in his whiny voice and a soft meow followed his short speech.

Ginny just rolled her eyes; ' please' she stood right around the corner from the fool and he still had no idea. She knew he was stupid but blind and deaf as well? Ginny suddenly smiled devilishly which would have caused anyone to see her to be reminded of her trickster brothers, but no one would see her of that much she was certain. A small hand reached into the pocket of her skirt pulling out a bag that was filled with the unmistakable dungbombs partial bane of Filch's existence.

She paused for a moment and asked herself, ' Are you willing to risk expulsion for this?' and the answer wasn't very surprising, ' Yes.' She took one deep breath the grin never leaving her face. Ginny dashed around the corner right at Filch and Mrs. Norris the latter only just noticing her. Ginny sprinted past them throwing the dungbombs directly at the floor for ultimate explosion and continued sprinting not stopping until she was two hallways away. Even that distance couldn't drown out the slightly girlish shrieks that she knew were emanating from Filch.

Her breath was coming in short bursts but she didn't stop the trill of laughter that escaped her rebounding off of the walls, Ginny glanced around once before slipping around the corner disappearing just before an irate Filch turned up.

Ginny passed a classroom and heard a rustling from inside and two sets of voices approached the door, she again slipped behind a statue of, if put frankly, a slightly retarded looking wizard. The door opened and out stepped the unlikeliest pair, Lavender and Theodore Nott, a short skinny kid, they were known for the extraordinary fights they had. In a way it made sense they had to release their frustrations somewhere, this way they could do it verbally and physically in one foul swoop. They shared one heated kiss before they parted ways and Ginny waited patiently, smiling when she heard the yells as the caretaker caught Lavender. Apparently not everyone was as good at sneaking around as she was.

Again Ginny started her journey not upset by the setbacks a bit, they proved quite entertaining and enlightening. She walked down a hallway jumping on the moving staircase as it pulled away from the landing; she stood gracefully skipping down the stairs on light feet and moving through the doorway quicker than a flash. ' One floor to go.' She thought her feet making just the slightest noise as her excitement started to get the better of her. Ginny was coming to the most dangerous part of her journey, the big plunge, you could call it. The thrill was back invading her senses she drank it in reveling as it filled her lungs.

She had reached the grand marble staircase without noticing, before her was the Entrance Hall, waters not usually trodden by students feet during the middle of the night. Well respectable students that is. She surveyed the surroundings making sure to examine the steps for any possible traps, and then she saw something so enticing she couldn't resist and the devilish smile was back. The banister seemed to call to her, and she obliged jumping up onto and bracing herself looking down it to where the stone floor goaded her. Ginny let go allowing her body to start descending her speed increasing until things began to blur, she flew off the end tumbling to the ground rolling tactfully to avoid damage. Not a noise was heard and she applauded herself sliding over towards the hallway leading to the dungeons on her stomach, half crawling half dragging herself. She felt her skirt hike up but really who would see? As she reached the doorway she stood up lithely and continued following the slightly sloping ground. Ginny's pace quickened, as she knew the end was near, this was her most carefree moment on the trip, the part where relaxation set in and she was completely unprepared for what happened next.

" Well what do we have here?" A voice laced with cold humor spoke from behind her causing Ginny's body to freeze in fear. There was no escape that much was obvious, so she did the only thing she was able to; she turned around facing her captor. Possibly the fact that it was him or the fact that he was leaning against the wall dressed impeccably and looking completely unfazed, but Ginny was shocked beyond words and she stared at him silently waiting for the words that would next escape him.

" What's a little Weasely doing sneaking around the castle, in the dungeons no less, at this time of night?" The voice was patronizing but held no shock, no surprise at finding her.

" You know why I'm here." She said her back straightening as she recovered slightly from the shock.

" Not as dumb as you look." He chuckled coolly.

" Now what was it that you wanted?" Ginny asked matching his cold tone.

" Nothing really, just how did you learn to sneak around like that?" He whispered coming closer and examining her.

" Practice." She said shrugging not worried by his close proximity or the way his eyes drifted over her. He closed in on her and she took an unconscious step back and then another till her back was against the wall and still she surveyed him calmly.

" You're not intimidated easily, are you?" He said his silver eyes showing the amusement his voice never allowed.

" Possibly, but maybe you aren't nearly as intimidating as you think you are." Ginny shot back smiling slightly enjoying their sparring. " As delightful as this is I have an appointment to keep." She attempted to slide past him but his arm stopped her.

" Going to visit Blaise, are we?" He whispered his hot breath a stark contrast to his over all cold demeanor.

" Yes actually and I believe I am running late." She replied not fazed that he knew of her destination or more the person who awaited her.

" But I could pose an even more interesting _appointment._" He said smirking slightly.

" Now, now you wouldn't want to betray your friend." She teased making to leave again only to be confronted by his arm.

" What he doesn't know can't hurt him Ginny dearest." He whispered in a seductive tone and Ginny looked into his eyes feeling the familiar apprehension that greeted some of her rasher decisions.

" In the middle of the hallway, really how foolish?" She scoffed only earning herself a grin in return.

" Isn't that just part of the thrill." Ginny's head shot up at those words and he chuckled again. " Just think at any moment we could be caught, no place to escape. A careless teacher on their rounds could hear us and that would be it. Even Blaise wondering where his little appointment," At this his fingers stroked her face lightly " had gone, could stumble upon us." His words caused that burning need for the thrill to strengthen and she saw the logic in his words (if twisted). So he felt it too the unfathomable need to do something that could have any outcome, and that was enough for her to consider it.

' Would it be so bad? Blaise was no different from the man who stood in front of her, would she be doing more wrong agreeing to this _arrangement_, then she had to Blaise's? No, she wouldn't if anything she was doing more right, if that was possible in this strange _situation_.'

" I see the answer in your eyes." He whispered before swooping down to kiss and suck at her neck causing her to arch into him, at the unexpected contact. At the first kiss the thrill was back and she seized it hungrily about the same time she seized him hungrily pulling his lips to hers. They met with a bruising impact and she pushed her tongue forcefully into his mouth exploring the dark crevices and as he pressed his body to hers, she could feel the thrill in him as his heart beat hard against his chest, in the way that his hands roamed feverishly over her body.

His hands found the hem of her shirt and it was yanked impetuously off her body thrown carelessly to the side. His hands gripped her sides pulling her closer to him so she could feel what she did to him. Ginny felt that extra surge that had nothing to do with the thrill, the feeling that had been programmed into every human the all-powerful lust. Her hands ripped frantically at his tailored shirt sending the buttons rocketing off the wall and she pushed it just as forcefully off of him and they stood panting for a moment surveying each other's bodies. Slowly, agonizingly his hands ran over and up her back to where the clasp of her bra lay and he teased her playing with it, until she groaned in frustration and with one flick of his fingers it was discarded.

Ginny ran her hands down his toned rest tweaking his nipple as she passed it smiling at the groan it caused him. Her hands stopped at his belt buckle tracing the cold silver that matched his eyes, and she could feel how his gaze bore into her but she continued touching and stroking the metal until it became warm under her fingers.

" Ginny, Ginny, Ginny are you frightened?" He taunted and she looked up to glare at him her fingers undoing the belt nimbly and pulling it out to be throw near her shirt. She undid the button and zipper allowing the fine cloth to slide down his legs and pool at the ground before he stepped out of it.

"So you go commando, I had always wondered." She said her attention riveted to what stood before her; he chuckled before pushing her against the wall once more.

" You seem to be overdressed." He murmured biting her lips lightly his tongue playing over them before he pulled away.

" Maddening isn't it." He whispered and she nodded.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

He set her down lightly capturing her mouth in another heated kiss, before he reached down and grabbed his shirt sliding it on and ignoring the torn buttons, Ginny pulled on her bra and shirt quickly reaching down for her skirt she felt his hand slide over her ass. Ginny grabbed her knickers sliding them on languidly and she heard him close up behind her.

" You really are a little minx aren't you?" He whispered his hand caressing her stomach. Ginny just proceeded to pull on her skirt turning to watch as he finished pulling on his pants, he noticed her glance and he walked towards her, a hand reached up to stroke her hair.

" Care to arrange another appointment?" He said seductively and she shivered at his touch.

" I'm pretty booked, Blaise has many appointments." She teased her hand reaching out to caress his skin through his still open shirt.

" I believe that mine might have greater priority." He said his fingers running over her lips.

" I'm not sure, you'll have to check back later." Ginny said her finger circling his belly button.

" He can't give you the thrill I can." He whispered in her ear and she had to agree, she always was with Blaise in the safety of the dormitory, never in the middle of a hallway.

" You're right he can't." She whispered leaning forward to kiss him passionately before pulling away. " Good night." She said knowing that he understood what she meant by those four words.

" Don't get caught, I would hate for you to have to restrict your night time wanderings." He called after her and she shook her head grinning.

The next morning Ginny sat yawning the breakfast table, picking at her food.

" Bad night last night?" Harry asked smiling at her slightly.

" Oh it was awful. " She said the corner of her mouth the only part giving away her grin. "How about yours?" She asked sweetly eyeing him and he grinned at her.

" Dreadful." He replied. Her eyes wandered to a commotion at the doors and she saw Lavender and Theodore in the middle of a screaming fight and she smiled at the secret that only she knew. ' I wonder if they'll meet in the same room tonight.' Ginny thought. The fighting became more extreme both of their faces were turning bright red. ' Or today?' She thought. Again she let her eyes wander to where Filch was standing sniffing each student as they walked past and earning him many reproachful glances, a bubble of laughter threatened to escape her so she let her eyes roam again.

They skimmed the Great Hall ready to latch onto anything interesting. Ginny's eye caught something very gripping and her smile grew. Blaise and Draco Malfoy were sitting together silent, Blaise was wearing something alike to a pout or as close as he could get, that was funny as it was. But, Draco Malfoy was grinning, not smirking, grinning and when he looked up and caught her eyes winking once she burst into laughter and she watched as he did the same thing.

The thrill was back as the students glanced from the laughing Slytherin to the laughing Gryffindor. His eyes held hers and he smirked and she smirked right back because she knew he had felt it too.

**A/N: This is the cleaner version because I was kinda uncomfortable with the last and I didn't think that the sex scene was really important at all.**


End file.
